


Perfection

by passionate_fruit



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionate_fruit/pseuds/passionate_fruit
Summary: Richard Grayson just never seemed good enough. But maybe... maybe he didn't need to be. Maybe as Robin he could be all that and more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my short stories. I do have longer ones, but I also have a lot of drabbles. Feel free to take this and use it for your own fic if you want, but if you do, I want to read it!

Too slow.  _Crack._

Too sloppy.  _Smash._

Too sad.  _Snap._

Too... imperfect.

No matter what he did... he was never good enough. Richard Grayson never was. He was too slow to grab onto his family before they fell, too sloppy in his routine compared to the others, too sad now that the "others" are gone. Nothing he did was right.

People looked at him, people judged him, people hated him. You could say that this was Gotham's natural mood, but one stare in particular hurt more than the others. He would do anything to have those yes love him. He wanted to feel warmth from that stare. And he decided that one day he would. He would work hard. He would bring back those loving eyes if it killed him.

So he tried. Anything those eyes hated had to go. He payed close attention to what those eyes looked at. They saw how weak he was. So now he'd have to be strong. They saw how clumsy he was. Now he'd have to be graceful. He  _needed_ to find love in those deep blue eyes.

Nothing Richard Grayson could do would ever be good enough. 

But he was far from giving up. No matter how much hate poured from those eyes, one day he'd be good enough. One day...

He finally found a way. Now he knew his distant caretaker, Bruce Wayne, was actually Batman! Now he had a chance...

Many months later the superhero, Robin, was born.  _No one_ could hate a superhero. Now he could train and be better, finally feel truly  _loved._

But the hate was still there.

It hurt to see it still there and ever-present, but he knew he couldn't fix it right away.

He stared into the hate filled eyes and whispered.

"One day."

He put on his mask and stepped away from the mirror. It was only his first night as Robin. He could show himself. Robin could be everything Richard Grayson never was.

One day he'd see love in those eyes.  _His eyes._

"One day."

Nightwing whispered into the mirror, heading out. He didn't know it, but it'd he his last mission.

He didn't know it, but he'd never fulfill his own promise.

He'd never see love in his eyes.  _Never._


End file.
